1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor light-emitting elements have been utilized not only for light sources for lighting in place of fluorescent lumps but also for light sources having good directivity and high luminance, including floodlights such as the headlights of a vehicle and floodlighting. Light-emitting devices used for the aforementioned purposes have been known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-272847). In the light-emitting device, light-emitting elements are covered, and the peripheral lateral surface of a light transmissive member to be joined is regarded as an inclined surface expanded to a lower surface, and a portion, which is not joined with the light-emitting elements and the inclined surface on the lower surface, are covered with light reflective resin, in order to achieve high luminance.